The invention is directed to apparatus for leno weaving, of the type used for making burlap or gauze fabrics. Traditionally leno weaving was achieved by threading a specially-manufactured leno loom with the warps arranged in crossed pairs. By manipulating one of the warps of each pair relative to the other, the crossing was positioned either in advance of the shed opening or behind the shed opening alternately in successive sheds, resulting in the warps crossing and uncrossing one another on successive picks, and producing a leno weave. PA1 Leno weaving has also been used to form selvages in shuttleless looms, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,728 and 3,952,778. In such cases, the mechanism needs to control only the warp pairs which comprise the selvage.
British patent No. 808,084 discloses improvements in a leno loom which embodies two heald frames which are moved transversely (in the weft direction) relative to one another during the shedding operations to achieve the crossing of the warps as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the patent.
It is a general aim of the present invention to provide a heald assembly which enables easy conversion of a standard loom for leno weaving.